ÜThe Heart's SoulÜ
by BitterPopsicle
Summary: [Previously titled as: The Soul Within] Taka and Miaka are going to get engaged after a month. Then, a big problem happens when Miaka and Yui accidentally switched bodies.......whole summary inside Please READ and REVIEW! Thank YOÜ!
1. Chapey 1

**THE SOUL WITHIN**

_Disclaimer_: I really wished I owned Fushigi Yuugi.I want to hope but hoping really means that it's possible that I can own it, but it's not. So now, I'm just wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing, wishing and wishing so much that I really did own Fushigi Yuugi!

_Summary:_ Taka and Miaka are going to get engaged after a month. Then, a big problem happens when suddenly, Miaka and Yui accidentally switched bodies. It was somehow connected to the four gods. In order to get back to their own bodies, they must find all the seishis that are now reincarnated. The reincarnated seishis doesn't remember their past and is now living a normal life. If they do not find them by one month, they will never be back to their own bodies and one of their love ones will be banished from existence. But because of the switch something unexpected happened that could ruin everything.

oooooooooooooChapey 1ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nineteen year-old Yuuki Miaka licked her ice cream as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Mia-chan!", a familiar voice called. Miaka turned around and saw her best friend Hongo Yui.

"Oh, Yui-chan!",Miaka said as she ran and hugged her bestfriend to give her a hug, but then she tripped and fell flat on the ground while her ice cream flew and landed on Yui's chest. Instead of getting angry, Yui laughed and said,"Oh Mia-chan, you're still a klutz as always. I knew that could happen anytime, I know you very much!"

Miaka blushed,"Gomen nasai, Yui." "Daijobu, hontou." Yui answered.

"When are you going to stop being a klutz now, Miaka, and be a modest lady like Yui here.", a man said. Then Tetsuya came from behind Miaka holding two ice cream cones. "You can have this other ice cream, Miaka."

"Is it okay?", Miaka asked as she grab the ice cream cone and gobbled it all up. "Arigato, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya sweatdropped,"Well, I guess it's okay then." He gave Yui the other ice cream and got his handkerchief and wiped the ice cream on Yui's chest. Yui laughed to the both of them.

"By the way, where's your onii-chan?", Tetsuya asked Miaka. "Well, he says he has a date.", answered Miaka.

"Hontou? Is it true?", Tetsuya said suspiciously.

Just then, they saw Keisuke walking with a very beautiful lady. As they looked closer, Miaka noticed that the girl was very familiar. But before she could remember her clearly, Yui suddenly gasped,"Soi!"

"Hey Keisuke!" Tetsuya shouted. Keisuke looked at the direction where Miaka and the others were. Then he walked towards them, the girl following him. Keisuke slapped Tetsuya's back, "Hey there Tetsuya, I see you're having a date with Miss Yui here." "And I see you are too, and with this very pretty lady. Don't you want to introduce us?" Tetsuya said looking suspiciously at the girl, thinking if it was true she was dating Keisuke.

"Well this is Ms. Soi - Sakashima,Soi.", Keisuke said and Soi started shaking hands with Tetsuya and Miaka. When she was going to shake hands with Yui, Yui didn't budge. She was just standing there looking at Southern Soi said, "Well, nice to meet you all. Watashiwa Soi. I'm here with -" "So it is true that you're having date together," Tetsuya interrupted,"Sugoi! I never thought Keisuke can get a pretty girl like you. Hontou, I thought it was masaka!"

"Excuse me?", Soi asked, looking very confused. Keisuke turned very red,"Eh...ummh...I think we should go now, Soi. I still need to show you The ShiJiTenChiSho."

Miaka looked at Soi and said,"Why do you need to see that book? Don't tell me you're going back to the other world after you have just come in this world, why?!? - By the way, Welcome to our world! Do you like it?"

"Gomen nasai, but I don't really know what you're talking about Miss.", Soi said looking more confused.

Keisuke looked at Miaka suspiciously,"Yeah, what were you talking about, imouto-chan?" Before Miaka could answer, Yui grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Hehe...I...just need to talk to Miaka. Don't worry, it's not gonna take long - we'll be right back - by the way, nice meeting you Soi, gomen for the confusion. My tomodatchi here is just still in shock for...ummh...having an accident awhile ago - demo she's okay now." Yui sputtered.

Soi smiled, "Daijobu."

Yui pulled Miaka far away from Soi and the others. "Hey, Yui I was not in shock there awhile ago. I was just really confused about Soi - What is she doing here? Why does she looks like she doesn't know about the book, the other world and she looks like she doesn't remember me! Why does she need to see The ShiJ - " Before she could finish, Yui smacked her.

"Would you shut up?!? I'm trying to think here!" Yui shouted. "Now, let's think calmly..."Miaka rubbed the smacked spot in her head, "I think you should say that to yourself."

Then Yui's eyes widened. "I think, that she really doesn't remember us and her past life. She snapped her fingers and said, "Hai! She's reincarnated already and of course it's possible that the reincarnation affected her memory." "Well then I guess we should explain everything to her and let her remember everything, too." Miaka said as she started to march back to Keisuke. But then Yui grabbed her,"Iie! You're not going to go there to let her remember everything, I think its better if we do everything to not make her remember anything at all!"

"Why should we do that?" Miaka asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Look at her; she's happy not remembering anything at all. It might do her - and us bad if we let her remember." Yui said as she grabbed Miaka and pulled her back to Keisuke and the others.

Keisuke looked at the girls suspiciously and said," So what did you do in there?" Yui was alarmed, "Nani? N-nothing, just some talking, nothing interesting."

"Oh well, we need to go anyways we have lots to do. C'mon Soi.", Keisuke said as he started walking with Soi following him.

Then Yui grabbed Miaka and whispered to her, "Hey, what if the book could make Soi remember? We should stop your brother on letting her see it - especially touch it."

Miaka ran after Keisuke and Soi, but then stopped and said to Yui, "Ummh...What am I supposed to do?" Yui slapped her forehead, "Oh, Mia-chan... How about stalling them!?" "Okay! I'll go stall Keisuke, you work with Soi." Miaka said, but before she could run to them, Yui stopped her and said, "Oh iie,iie,iie,iie Miaka. I've worked with Soi before, you do it, and I'm going to deal with Keisuke." The girls ran to Keisuke and Soy and Miaka started stalling Soi while Yui told everything to Keisuke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taka sighed and closed his eyes. He was working a lot these days because of the party they were getting ready for the company and their company partner. He still tried to give time to see Miaka but it was so hard. Now, they need to make the party very good and elegant because they were going to present a proposition to their company partner and a very important man will be the one who will judge it.

There was a knock on the door. Taka opened his eyes and sat straight, "Who's there?" A young man poked his head in the door and said, "Konichiwa Mr. Sukunami, I was sent here to deliver something to you from the business partner of the guy who will judge your presentation." "Well then, come in." Taka said as he stood up to meet the man formally.

"Sir, I'm here to give this letter to you.", the man said as he got something from the big bag he was carrying. But Taka was not paying attention to what he was saying because he was looking at the young man's face.

Then he suddenly said, "Amiboshi! Or is it Suboshi? What are you doing in this world?"

The young man suddenly looked confused, "Uh...ummh sir, I don't really know what your talki - ummh sir, sumimasen demo, and how did you know my name?"

Taka looked at his face, trying to find signs of bluffing. Then he said, "I really still don't know your real name, are you Amiboshi or -"

"Ah hai, I'm Amiboshi. So how did you know?" Amiboshi asked.

"You really don't know? I mean you should b-because - ah! It's so confusing." Taka took the letter from Amiboshi's hand and started to open it.

Amiboshi scratched his head, "Sir,gomen nasai if it's really confusing for you demo, it's more confusing for me, you even know my brother's name! Anyways sir, I really need to go now. My only business in here is to deliver that letter." Amiboshi turned around to go but Taka stopped him. "Wait a minute there Amiboshi,I'm very busy right now demo, I want to talk to you to straight things out. How about I call you - in your office or your house? Just give me your number. We can talk someday and you can bring your brother."

"Uh sir, I'm not sure if we can meet even for one day, I am always busy with my work because there's a lot to deliver and I don't think I will have day-offs because I just started. My brother too." Amiboshi said but then he opened his bag and got a calling card and gave it to Taka. "Demo, I will still give you my calling card, in case." He gave his calling card to Taka and then left.

Then Taka began to read the letter. Right after finishing it, the phone suddenly rang. Taka got it,"Mushi-mushi...ah,hai!" Taka put down the phone, "I have to call Miaka."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whew! I'm glad that's over." said Yui. Miaka sighed, "Well my onii-chan told me he'd do something so that Soi will never remember." Yui looked back at Tetsuya, "I think I should go back to Tetsuya now. But before that, I just like to ask, ummh, where's Taka? I haven't seen him with you for a long time now."

Suddenly, Miaka's face darkened, "Hai...Taka is always busy nowadays, he doesn't have any time for me anymore demo I know he tries to give even just a second." Then she smiled, "But he promised me he's gonna take me out this weekend and he's gonna take a day-off someday, for us to make plans for the engagement party."

After that, her phone rang. "Mushi-mushi...Taka! How are you? I'm so glad you called, I miss you so much! Huh? Well, I'm here with Yui now. Uh-uh, hontou? Alright...hai!"

She hung up and then looked at Yui, "Taka wants me to go to his office, he wants me to go with him in a meeting, it's very important." Yui smiled, "Well then you should go now, Mia-chan, and I should too. I need to change this ice creamed shirt."

Miaka blushed again, "Oh Yui-chan, gomen again. Well, I need to go now, ja ne!"

Yui turned to go, "You know you should stop saying gomen over and over again, Mia-chan.Well, ja ne!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Taka! Hey I'm here.", Miaka said as she ran to meet Taka. They hugged each other for a long time. "Oh Miaka, I missed you so much, you haven't been in my arms for such a long time now.", Taka caressed Miaka's face and then kissed her on the cheek.

Miaka smiled and said, "So, Taka what is this important meeting you've told me about?" "I've got a meeting with the business partner of the man who will judge our proposition in the party. It's really important and I liked you to come with me because it's really good to be with you, I missed you so much, hontou. That's why I like you to be with me today, and it's good to meet the important man's business partner." Taka said as he took Miaka's hand and started to walk inside a room.

As they went inside, Miaka saw that it was a small room,good for just having a meeting with a few people. There was a rectangular table and five chairs. Someone was sitting in one of the chairs but Miaka can't see who it is because that person was on its back. Miaka thought that the person was familiar as she looked more closely.

Taka cleared his voice, "Konichiwa sir, I am Taka Sukunami and I believe you called me here to meet you." The person in the chair moved a little bit, "Oh, so you're Mr. Sukunami,", the person said, and Miaka thought the persons voice was very familiar too. "I want to talk to you about the party and the proposition, come and sit."

Taka and Miaka went to sit in one of the chairs. Taka started to talk, "So sir, about the party, we're doing our best to make it a perfect party. We are going to hold it here in a party room on the fourth floor. That place is perfect for everything. If-" The person in sitting in the chair turned around and Taka didn't finish the thing he was about to say, instead, he suddenly said, "Chiriko!?"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Hey there! This is my first fic...**

**So, whaddaya think!? Was the characters good? And also their new identities and well everything about it!**

**Hope you like this chapter...Well we are going to have our finals, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon but I'll try my best.**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!_ Read and Review, Thank you!Ü**


	2. Chapey 2

oooooooooooooChapey 2ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miaka gasped. It is Chiriko, who was sitting right in front of them. Taka stood up, "Hey, Chiriko what are you doing here,ah-I'm confused I was supposed to have a meeting with the business partner of the important man but then you're here. Matte, you're here!? So then, I was talking to you then because you're the one who is sitting there. Sugoi! This day is really confusing - first Amiboshi, then now you, Chiriko!

Chiriko stared at him as if he's losing his mind. Then Miaka reacted fast. She grabbed Taka and pulled him away from Chiriko. "Ah, excuse me Chiri- I mean sir, I just need to talk to Taka here, I think he hasn't much planned everything in meeting you, by the way nice to meet you Mr..." "I'm Mr. Tachi, Tachi Chiriko. Okay then, you are excused.", Chiriko said, looking a bit annoyed.

Taka and Miaka went outside the small room and there Miaka told Taka everything, about the reincarnation, seeing Soi and not letting her remember anything.

"Oh, so then, they've been reincarnated and they don't have any memories of their past life." Taka said.

"Hai! Yui thinks that the reincarnation affected their memories and she also thought that it would be better if we don't let Soi remember anything at all because it could do her and maybe us bad if we do.", Miaka replied.

"So then that explains Amiboshi's behavior a while ago. I thought he was just kidding around, I didn't have time to think they're reincarnated and doesn't remember anything at all. I have a lot of things in my mind today."

Taka fixed himself and then got Miaka's hand and said, "Come on, we need to clear everything inside there and then after, do you like to have lunch?" Miaka nodded.

They went inside again and they continued the meeting. After that, they went to eat at their favorite restaurant. "Taka, do you think it was good not to let Chiriko remember, I mean Chiriko is our friend and I don't think it's bad to let him remember."

"I think it was better like that. Miaka, do you really know who he is right now?"

Miaka shrugged, "He's Mr. Tachi." Taka put down his chopsticks, "Miaka, HE'S THE BUSINESS PARTNER OF THE IMPORTANT MAN!" Miaka looked at Taka and said, "Is he? I thought he was Mr. Tachi., he told me he was."

Taka slapped his forehead, "Oh Miaka, you've always been like that. Anyways, gomen nasai for shouting at you. Hai...he is Mr. Tachi and Mr. Tachi is the business partner of the important man."

Miaka nodded thoughtfully, "Hey Taka, I wonder, why do you always call the man who is going to judge your proposition the important man or the man who is going to judge our proposition? Doesn't he have a name?" Taka smiled, "Well I really don't know his name, none of us do in our company, so that's why we just call him "THE IMPORTANT MAN" I guess we'll just know his name in the party."

"Oh... hey, did you notice that Chiriko grew a little bit?" Miaka said and started to eat again and this time, she was wild, "Taka I heard you say something about Amiboshi when we were in the meeting, why is that?" She said with her mouth full.

Taka laughed and started to eat while telling Miaka his encounter with Amiboshi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is that so? Taka met Amiboshi and he's a delivery boy?" Yui asked as she looked at Miaka waiting for the answer.

Miaka nodded, "Hai, that's what he told me. He also said that he's working with his brother,"

"And let me guess, that's Suboshi, ne?"

"Hai!"

Yui laughed, "How ironic, I'd never thought that the twins reincarnation would be working as a delivery boy. By the way, do you know what's Soi job is, you know hanging with your brother, interested with The ShiJiTenChiSho?" Miaka shrugged, "No idea."

They walked down the sidewalk hand by hand and giggling lightly. Then they talked more about what happened to them yesterday.

Suddenly, a glowing light came from the sky. It was a mixture of different colors - red, blue, green, white and bright yellow that was surrounding the other four colors. It hit both Miaka and Yui.

Miaka's head started to spin and her vision started to blurr. She heard lots of people murmuring nearby and then she heard Yui moan. She clutched Yui's hand tightly then someone called, "Miaka, hey!" and then she passed out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CLASH!

Tetsuya stopped short. He looked at what happened and saw a picture frame lying on the floor, the glass shattered into pieces. He picked it up.

"Huh? What the heck happened here? Yui!" Tetsuya said as he saw the picture of Yui in the frame. Suddenly, the phone rang, "Ah, mushi-mushi! Nani? Hai...Alright then, I'm coming." Tetsuya got his coat and went outside. "Yui..." He thought about the picture of Yui in the frame that fell. "Was it connected? Will I lose her? I hope not...I hope not...Yui." Tetsuya thought as he walked to his car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miaka's eyes opened slightly. She looked around then blinked many times to see clearly. She was lying in a bed a place she doesn't know and a nurse was looking at her.

"Oh good you're awake miss, I thought the lightning hit you harder than your friend because you looked more hurt than her, but the test said that it just hit you both equally.", the nurse said, smiling.

Miaka tried to sit up but she was too weak so she fall back down to the bed. The nurse put her hand on Miaka's forehead then wrote something down on the clipboard she was carrying.

"Y-Yui," Miaka said softly, "Where is she?"

"I don't think you should try to speak right now, you're too weak and you have a little fever. You should go home now and rest, there's someone here who's picking you up. ", the nurse helped Miaka stood up and get out of the bed.

"I-Is it T-Taka? Have he come to p-pick me up?"

"Well miss, I don't really know but you will see him soon.", the nurse said as she guided Miaka outside the room with the beds.

When they went outside, Miaka saw Tetsuya sitting on a couch, looking worried. Then he stood up when he saw her. "Are you Mr. Taka?", the nurse asked him. Tetsuya looked surprise, "Ummh, iie...I'm Tetsuya and I'm here to pick her up." He pointed at Miaka. The nurse smiled at Miaka, "Well then, I guess he's not the one you are expecting...Anyways Mr.Tetsuya, she needs to take a lot of rest. I think the lightning had hit her pretty hard, good thing she survived it but then she has a little fever. She also needs to eat a lot of energy foods as the doctor had said to make her regain the energy she had lost." Tetsuya nodded, "Okay then."

"Where's Yui, tell me where she is.", Miaka said weakly. Tetsuya looked at her suspiciously, "Are you okay, Yui? I think we should go home now, you heard the nurse, the lightning hit you pretty hard it must have made you confused. Well let me explain-"

But before he could continue, Miaka stood up and grabbed his coat's sleeve. "M-matte, what did you call me-who am I?" Tetsuya looked at her worriedly, then he looked at the nurse and said, "Excuse me, but does she have amnesia too?" The nurse shook her head, "Iie, the test results didn't say anything about amnesia."

"So why is she acting like she doesn't know herself?"

"I don't know anything about that, sir. Maybe she's just confused now, you should make her rest now."

Miaka let go of Tetsuya's sleeve and backed away, "I know who I am, j-just that it's not the one Tetsuya said." Tetsuya looked at her more worried, "D-demo, Yui..." Miaka waved her head sideways, "Oh, I know, you're j-joking, j-just joking, ne? Demo, I'm not in the mood."

"Y-Yui...what's wrong? What's wrong with you?", Tetsuya said walking slowly toward her. "What are you talking about, I'M NOT YUI! I'M MIAKA, MIAKA! Don't you know?" Miaka backed away more until she reached a big mirror that was on the wall. She looked at it for awhile and then put her hand on her mouth then her eyes started to get watery. She went near the mirror and touched it.

Tetsuya looked at her."Why is she thinking that she's Miaka? What's wrong now?", he thought.

Miaka can't believe what she was seeing in the mirror. It was Yui's reflection who was staring back at her and is starting to cry."M-masaka," Miaka fell down on her knees and burst into tears. Tetsuya ran to her but before he could get to her, Miaka passed out again.

Tetsuya carried her out of the hospital and to his car. When he had put Miaka in the front seat, her eyes opened slightly and she said, "T-Tetsuya l-let's go t-to our-I-I mean t-to Miaka's house, I n-need to ta-talk t-to her, p-pl-please."

"Demo Yui, you're too weak, a lot of things happened to you this days. Gomen nasai, demo, iie, you can't go, you just rest."

"D-demo," Miaka tried to argue but she was too weak so she just stopped talking.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hai! It will just be delivered to you then," Taka said to the vice-president on the phone. Then he quickly organized the papers that was given to him and then fixed his table. "Miaka, don't worry, I'm coming, just wait...wait for me."

He called his assistant to the room. "Konbanwa Mr. Sukunami, what can I do for you?"

Taka got his coat and said, "I really need to go home now. It's an emergency, there was an accident. Could you retype these papers, then divide them depending on their topics and just deliver them to my house, I'll do the rest."

"Are you still coming back, sir?", he got the papers from Taka. "Iie, it was a big accident. Did you hear about the lightning that happened this afternoon and hit two girls? Well, those two girls are my friends and one of them is a special person to me, so I really need to see her."

The assistant nodded his head, "Oh, well okay sir. I hope they're all right. I'll do the papers right away and just deliver them to you."

"Arigato gozaimasu,Well, I need to go now." Taka said as he went out and go directly to Miaka's house.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_******

**Hey I updated. Well our finals is not yet over but at least I found the time to update and continue the story. **

**So what do you think happened to Miaka? And what about Yui? **

**Please Read and Review! **

**By the way, the next chapeys will be a little complicated because it's hard to let Miaka and Yui talk...well, you will just know why, just support this fic and I hope you liked it. Ü**

**Thank you very much, don't worry, I'll try to update.**


	3. Chapey 3

oooooooooooooChapey 3ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miaka slowly chewed the shrimp in her mouth. She was thinking of what happened the whole time since she woke up at Tetsuya's house. She remembered that Mrs. Hongo was away so Tetsuya was taking care of her. Now, Tetsuya was talking to Mrs. Hongo on the phone informing her on what happened to Miaka and Yui.

Tetsuya walked in the dining room." I already told your mom what happened. She says it's just alright that you stay with me for awhile. As soon as she gets home, she'll get you." Miaka looked down at her hands which was Yui's then said, "Tetsuya, I really need to see Miaka, as soon as possible or rather...now." Hearing Yui's voice come out of her mouth made her uncomfortable that she blinked back tears.

"I think it's a little late for us to go there now, you should just continue resting, Yui. Maybe tomorrow."

"Demo, tomorrow...it might be too late, or ...Tomorrow's just not right, we need to go NOW!"

"Yui, I told you it's late, we'll just go there tomorrow. In fact, Miaka might be resting right now and can't talk to you so we'll just go tomorrow, I promise you, mundai nai."

Miaka walked towards a mirror near the dining room and looked at it. "Maybe not," she thought, " she might be fully awake like me and is now wondering how this happened. I know for a fact that Yui's in my body and she might be worried sick too, like me."

"Demo Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya walked towards her and put both his hands on her shoulders, "I know you're worried Yui, demo Miaka's all right now. Keisuke just wanted her to go home at once. I made you rest for awhile there and just waited until you wake up. So you really don't need to worry now, Yui. Just go now and rest, tomorrow it'll be good to visit Miaka."

Miaka shook her head. She wanted to argue with him but she know that it's no use. Tetsuya really cares about Yui and he wants her to regain her energy again, but what he doesn't know is that she's not the real Yui.

"If you just knew Tetsuya, you wouldn't be worrying about me this much...demo, I can't tell you now. I tried to tell you demo you didn't believe me. Instead, you thought I was having amnesia or could be losing my mind. Gomen nasai Tetsuya, I guess I just need to be Yui for awhile, at least until tomorrow when I see my body with Yui in it. I know then that we can think of something that can bring us back in our own bodies." Miaka said in her mind.

"I fixed my room for you to sleep there. If you want more pillows, just tell me."

"If I'm going to sleep in your room, where are you-?"

"Don't worry about me. I need to stay beside you if you need anything and I will also guard the time to drink your medicine, so I'm just going to be in my room also, I have an extra bed."

"Okay." Miaka walked upstairs and went to Tetsuya's room. As soon as she got inside, she immediately fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Keisuke," Taka said as he got in and closed the door.

Keisuke sipped his soda, "Oh, so you went home early huh?"

Taka removed his coat and took off his shoes. Then Keisuke tossed him a soda. "Miaka's upstairs in her room, still fast asleep." Keisuke said after tossing the soda to Taka.

"Nani? Still asleep? Didn't she even wake up once?"

Keisuke thought hard then said, "Well she did wake up. Demo it was kind of weird...she was calling her own name a lot of times. Then she stopped. Just seconds later she started calling another name. At first, I didn't understand it...demo after awhile, I suddenly understand it clearly. I thought that it was you she was calling, demo..." His voice faded away.

Taka looked at him closely, "Demo? Demo nani? Who was she really calling then?"

Keisuke's face darkened," I don't think you really want to know, Taka, never mind."

"Iie, Keisuke, tell me."

"I said it's nothing, just go visit Miaka now. Forget what I told you. Miaka needs you now."

Taka shook his head and didn't argue. He went upstairs to Miaka's room thinking,' what did Miaka really say? Why doesn't Keisuke want to tell me? What's wrong? Was it a different name...A name of another guy, perhaps? Demo Miaka could never do that...could she?" He thought of the times he forgets to give time to Miaka because of his work." Is it that, perhaps? Because I'm forgetting time for her? I hope not...'

He went inside Miaka's room and sat beside her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Gomen nasai Miaka...I hope it's not what I thought. I believe in you."

He looked at Miaka sleeping," She looks so peaceful...", he thought, "Demo, it looks like something's wrong with her." Taka stood up and kissed her. "Never mind that, I know she's okay."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keisuke looked upstairs and shook his head. "It was unusual for Miaka to call him.", he thought." It's like she really needed him by her side demo doushite? It's not like they have a relationship or something."

He walked around in circles and sipped his soda. "It was really weird...doushite?"

Then suddenly the phone rang and Keisuke ran to answer it. "Mushi-mushi, ah Tetsuya konbanwa."

"Hai, konbanwa Keisuke, so how's Miaka?" Tetsuya said on the other end of the line.

"She's fine now demo she's still sleeping. She only woke up once and that's it...So how's Yui doing?"

"Fine. She woke up at the hospital and a lot of things happened, weird things. She was acting like she doesn't know herself, it's kind of a long story...Hey, did you receive news from our jobs?"

"Hai...Actually, I got promoted--from a prop-packer to a prop-setter, isn't that cool?"

Tetsuya sighed,"Yeah, right. For you maybe, so how 'bout me? Nani, from a prop-packer to set-up manager, ne?"

Keisuke laughed. "Gomen nasai, Tetsuya. Demo there was no news of promotion for you; I guess it's just not for you, man."

"Yeah, whatever, man. Anyways, I guess Yui would be visiting tomorrow. She was really insisting me for us to visit you there, she really wants to see Miaka. Demo, I'm going to work tomorrow so she'll just be coming alone."

"Okay then, just tell her Miaka's fine now and that she doesn't have to worry. I think Miaka would be okay to go tomorrow."

"Right! Arigato Keisuke."

Then Keisuke gripped the phone tight and sighed. "Tetsuya, I need to know...Do you have...D-do y-you have a-a relationship wi-with...a relationship w-with m-my i-im-imou- ah! Never mind that now. I-I need to go, well see you at work."

"O-okay then, if I do see you Mr. Prop-setter. If you still have something to ask me, just say alright? Well ja."

"Right...Ja." Keisuke hung up. He clenched his fist and punched his palm. "Kuso...Baka! Why didn't I have the courage to ask him?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetsuya put down the phone." Well that was weird, what did Keisuke really want to say? He sounded a bit different..."

He went into the kitchen and got some beer then started to drink it. He looked at the clock, it was near the time that Yui needs to drink medicine. He sighed then got the medicine, and then he prepared a light snack for Yui then went upstairs.

When he got inside, he saw Yui sweating and clenching her fists while sleeping. "Yui!" He ran to Yui and checked her temperature."Nani? You're just fine, Yui! Yui, wake up." He gently shook Yui until her eyes opened slightly. "T-Tak? - Tetsuya!" Miaka looked at Tetsuya in surprise. Then everything came back to her. 'Oh, right. I'm Yui...' She thought.

"Yui, what's wrong, had a bad dream?" Tetsuya said looking at her worriedly.

"Iie, nothing." Miaka remembered her dream and it was bad, there was someone who was calling her over and over again but she was always running from it and she was so scared, but she didn't want Tetsuya to worry too much so she just lied.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Is that my medicine? Arigato Tetsuya." Miaka drank the medicine then gobbled up all the food.

"Sugoi, Yui! I can't believe you ate all of it up."

"Gomen, demo, I'm so hungry.", she answered with her mouth full.

'Hmm, ' Tetsuya thought, 'She's acting weird...too weird. It's like she's...iie, masaka, what a stupid idea...'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey," Keisuke went inside Miaka's room then sat on a chair.

"Oh, hi. She's still not awake, she looks as if she's far away." Taka caressed Miaka's hand gently.

Keisuke looked at him then Miaka. Then he remembered the name Miaka had called when she was unconscious and he felt very frustrated. "I don't think you'd be like this if you knew who she called then, Taka. You wouldn't be like this, I think you'd be out, suffering." He said in his mind.

Then Taka's voice became dark, "Keisuke, I really want to know, who did she call?"

Keisuke sweatdropped,'Sugoi, I didn't know he'd ask so quickly after I thought of it.' Keisuke thought scratching his head. Then he turned serious, "Well..ummh..Taka, it's just really hard to tell you..."

"DOUSHITE!? Is it really that hard to tell me? I'm going to be engaged to her in a month so I really need to know everything about her INCLUDING the name she called."

"Gomen nasai Taka...demo this moment is not really the right time to tell you about it."

"Then when is it? What moment would be the right time?"

"Someday, Taka...someday, I'm sure of it."

Taka clenched his fist then he punched the wall, "Keisuke, I'm going to be engaged with your sister in just a month...so..so I really need to know everything about her or this relationship is not working out the way it should be. Maybe I should just - "

Keisuke banged his hand on the table, "Iie, you wouldn't dare leave her Taka, that name...that stupid name is not worthy for your relationship to break. I told you that name is nothing, don't leave her, she really loves you with all her heart...KUSO! If you do not believe it then it's your problem. You know your love for each other has been already tested inside the book."

Taka looked at Miaka and shook his head, "Hai, I know demo I'm still confused."

"Gomen." Keisuke turned to leave. Then Taka said, "I will just take the day off work tomorrow to take care of Miaka."

"Okay, Yui will come here tomorrow to see Miaka. Just take care of them both okay?"Keisuke asked. "Hai." Taka answered.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Updated at last!!! Well our finals was over a week ago but I was too lazy to update that time and I got a lot of things to do, you know it's summer here. Well this chapey is not really the hard part I was talking about last chapey but the next one.**

**Well, what do think Miaka's dream was? And what was the name that Keisuke heard? The second question's easy and the first, well, you'll find out. Just keep supporting my fic, I hope you love it.**

**Please oh ever so PLEASE! READ AND REVIEWÜ ( I hope that when you read my fic, you will review and don't get lazy or sumthin' PEACE!)ÜÜÜ**


	4. Chapey 4

oooooooooooooChapey 4ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'll be going now Yui." Tetsuya said as he got his bag and coat.

Miaka walked up to him, "Me too, I'll be going to my-I mean Miaka's house." She covered her mouth; she still sometimes forgets that she is Yui. 'But that won't be long now, I know that when I get to our house, Yui will be there and she has already thought of a plan to get us back to our own bodies, I know it, ' Miaka thought, but somehow she felt unsure.

"Okay Yui," Tesuya tried to kiss her but Miaka turned away. She pretended to think and said, "I think I forgot something..." Then she started to walk away waving back at Tetsuya, "Bye now!" As she started to turn towards the kitchen, (she was planning to exit the back door!) Tetsuya grabbed her and hugged her tight.

Miaka tried to push him but then she thought, 'I'm Yui and I have a relationship with Tetsuya, I can't avoid him with this things, he'll just be suspicious and it can break their relationship and it will be my entire fault and I can't do that to Yui.' She returned the hug.

Then she thought about Yui and Taka, 'Could they be doing the same thing? Probably, of course they'll be doing the same thing, Taka would want to hug me like this too or even...kiss me.' She blinked back tears, 'But I know Yui would just do that because of the same reason I have because she know that if she avoids Taka, our relationship would be in danger.' She relaxed a little bit.

"Go now Tetsuya, you'll be late if you don't.", Miaka said after the hug.

"Yah I know. Just one last thing...a goodbye..."

Just as Miaka turned to go, he grabbed her face and gave her a deep kiss. Miaka gasped. She was so shocked that she didn't return the kiss. Tetsuya seemed to notice it, stopped the kiss, and looked at her curiously.

"...kiss..." He said as he stared at Yui(Miaka)

Miaka shook her head. 'No, Yui wouldn't act like this after getting a kiss from the man she loves. She would be happy and that's what I should be because I'm Yui for now, the least I can do is not to act as her.' She suddenly looked up to Testuya and forced a smile.

Tetsuya smiled faintly, "I-I guess I should go now."

"Hai."

Tetsuya turned to leave and Miaka fixed herself. She touched her (or rather Yui's) lips and remembered the kiss.' Well at least I kissed him withYui's lips and not my own...but still...I'm the one who felt it.' She thought.

She heard the door shut and Tesuya's car starting, when she woke up a while ago, she turned down Tetsuya's offer to give her a ride.

Now, she remembered Tetsuya's face after the kiss, so she ran outside. She was just in time as Tetsuya's car turning around to exit the gate, she ran to the window where Tetsuya was and waved goodbye and smiled. Tetsuya rolled down the window and laughed,

"This is stupid, why did you have to run down here, just to say goodbye!?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to say mata ne one last time...so...sore ja, mata ne!"

"Okay, see you later then. sore ja, mata ne!"

Miaka looked as Tetsuya roll the window up and exit the gate. Then she locked the door and proceeded to their house to talk to Yui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rrrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

"Mushi-mushi!...ah, iie iie not yet, doushite?" Taka said as he tucked the phone between his left ear and shoulder and sipped the soup he was cooking.

"Oh, well I thought Yui would be there now but I guess that would explain why Tetsuya's not yet here." Keisuke said on the other end of the line.

"Well I'm preparing food for them right now, Miaka woke up awhile ago and I told her that Yui was coming."

"Well what did she say?"

"Nothing, she just nodded and went back to sleep."

"Hmmm...not like my sister at all. Well I guess she's just super tired. Tell her something about food, maybe she'll be up and going."

Taka laughed, "Well maybe. So when will your mother come home? She's on a trip with Yui's mother, ne?"

"Hai, I'm not sure when they'll be coming home demo don't worry, I'm sure they will be home on your engagement party."

"Well, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that if she comes home, not knowing about what happened to her daughter, wouldn't that be awkward? I mean for Miaka. Also it's too late to tell her when she comes back."

"Daijobu, I called her last night and told her everything. She's relieved to know that Miaka's fine and you're taking care of her. She said that when she comes home, the engagement party will be settled as planned and she will help Miaka with all the things to do before and after the party."

"Ok, arigato Keisuke. Ja!"

"Welcome, take care of Miaka. Ja!"

Taka hung up and sipped more soup. "Hmmm, tasty! I hope Miaka will like it." He put down the spoon and prepared the sushi. Then he washed his hands and prepared the drinks. He finished setting up the table and then went upstairs to Miaka's room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Keisuke! Can you get the props for "HunKlash"? It's for the pictorial later on. Ask the organizer to check it and then get to it." A man in a clipboard said, and then gives more orders to the other people.

Keisuke sighed and went to get to work. This was not his day and Tetsuya wasn't even there yet to help him. When he got to work this morning, their boss let him choose a person who will help him with everything from the packing and storage department, like a secretary and he chose Tetsuya, he knows that Tetsuya will kill him but Tetsuya was the only person he knows that he can trust.

He got the props then went to the organizer, he hasn't met the organizer yet so he looked for him. He asks a girl that was preparing food and she directed him to a door by the corner. He went inside and he saw a woman talking to a man sitting on a chair. The woman looked pretty from afar but when he went near, the woman turned to him and he saw that her chest was flat.

"Oh uh, ohio sir, miss." Keisuke said.

The woman looked at him like he was losing his mind and the man sitting laughed out loud. "So you're new here huh? You're the one who just got promoted." The man on the chair said between laughs.

The woman walked up to him and said, "Who you calling woman, woman?"

Keisuke sweat dropped. He looked at the hair of the woman, 'What did she mean? With that smooth purple hair she's surely a woman.' He thought.

The man sitting stood up, "Let me introduce you to our costume designer slash makeup-artist." Then he scratched his head, "Demo, let me also introduce you to the strongest man in here."

Keisuke was so shocked he almost shouted 'That's crazy!!!' Instead, he cleared his throat, walked up to the person, and said, "Ah, so you're a dude?"

He nodded. Then he looked back at the man that was sitting, "Well now let me introduce you to our organizer and my makeup face."

"Makeup face?" Keisuke looked at the man sitting. The man stood up again and said, "Hey Ryuuen! I am not your makeup face; I have a higher position than you, so stop calling me that."

Ryuuen laughed. "Well, it's your fault that your face looks good for my makeup to practice on."

Keisuke was confused, "Ah well, I came here to ask about the props for "HunKlash" and how to set it up on the studio."

The organizer introduced himself as Ruochuin. He then decided to check the props using the checklist on his clipboard. "Okay, the props' all set, Keisuke, now go to the set-up manager so he can tell you how to arrange the props properly." he told Keisuke.

"Uhh, hai." Keisuke replied and did what he was told. As he was walking away and out of earshot, he said to himself, "Those people looked familiar. Its like, I know them especially that Ryuuen, and that other person. I really think I know them." He sighed, "Oh, I guess there just your everyday weird people, nothing familiar there."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Really, Miaka is not herself these days.' Taka thought as he walked downstairs. He had just been to Miaka's room and tried to wake her up to get her ready for Yui's coming but she just said okay then as Taka turned his back, she fell asleep again and when he tried to wake her up again, she pushed him away and said, "Okay later," and." just go." So now, Taka's walking downstairs, very sad. She missed Miaka so much he wanted to have her in his arms again, but he knew it was hopeless to do with Miaka acting so different.

"Well I still love her whatever happens even if she's acting a little weird now." Taka said to himself. Just as he was about to go back upstairs to give Miaka another try, the doorbell rang. He walked up to the door and checked who it was. He looked through the peephole and he saw Yui outside. 'She looks somehow different today.' He thought and suddenly felt a little bit attracted to her but he just sighed and opened the door. 'What am I thinking? Yui is Miaka's best friend, and I'm gong to be engaged with Miaka and I'm thinking of Yui and...' His thoughts trailed away as he saw Yui came in. She looked at him and smiled.

Miaka was glad to see Taka. She gave him a big smile and then she saw him blush a little, and he smiled back. Miaka's heartbeat raced faster and faster, _thug thug thug thug thug thug._.. She smiled much more, ran towards Taka, threw her arms around him, and gave him a tight hug.

Taka was surprised but then he returned the hug. They were locked in a passionate hug. Then Miaka realized what was happening, and quickly pushed Taka away.

"Uh...Taka? Oh, hehe, "Miaka scratched her head. She thought, "Uh-oh, stupid me...I'm not me now, so I-I can't just do that to Taka..." Taka looked at her closely, confused. "But he returned the hug...demo doushite?" Miaka looked back at Taka but then looked away. "Oh no! I'm Yui...and he hugged me, does it mean that...he can't! We will be engaged and yet...what...what...wh-"

"Gomen nasai, Yui."

"Huh!?" Miaka looked back at Taka, surprised. Taka's head was down."Ah, Taka...uhh...iie, hai...Well, it is my fault...I-I actually thought that you-you were...uhhh...uhhm...Tamahome!-I mean, uhh..Tetsuya! That's right, Tetsuya...yeah...I guess it's just the trick of the light...that's right...hehe."

Taka sweat dropped, and said to himself 'Oh, yeah Tetsuya...and it was so serious that time. 'He scratched his head and looked at Yui. 'Yui's acting strange right now. Wait a minute! Yui..she, she can't..Never acts strange...Miaka does. And did I hear the name Tamahome? But then...'

Miaka looked at Taka who was scratching his chin, thinking hard and walking briskly back and forth. Back and forth. She sweat dropped. "Uh...Taka?" She started to say.

Then Taka stopped fast, pointed at her and said, "Miaka!"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Okay...so I updated again...hope you give reviews...**

**Thanx to the people who gave me reviews...I'm kinda tired now...studying...busy at school...**

**Well, I missed my fic and so now there...hope you liked it!**

**So now, I'm making the story more exciting for you guys...I'll try to upadate more...Hope you give reviews...it is highly appreciated, and it cheers me up! ÜÜÜ**


	5. ATTENTION!

**...JuSt wAnNa SaY...**

Sorry guyzzz but I think I need to stop this story...nobody seems to read it anymore...and it puts me down...I'm having another story at another category...and its going great...

If you guyz still want me to continue wid my story, then please speak out...giv reviews...or sumthin to tell me...its a sad bday 4 me...

I don't really want to delete all this hardwork but I think I can't go on with it because it just makes me sad...that after I update..nobody seems to care anymore...don't you like this story...?

I guess I just need encouragement...a _lot._

please guyzzz...

* * *


	6. Another ATTENTION for all!

**Hello again**

After many _"decades"_ of not doing anything with this fic.. finally I've decided..

Thank you for Ana Sofia's review even if you're the only one who cared...it gave me enough energy to continue with this. Sorry for the late action but really I had a lot of things to do it took me like years especially with school.

I've already decided to delete The Heart's Soul completely. Thank you for the people who gave support to me but some of you stopped and I just lost my energy and inspiration to write the story.

I'm going to delete my story when I have the right time to...

But taking eugene123's advice I'm going to rewrite the whole fic using just English words to avoid confusion...

Thank you for everyone who read this I hope you continue to support this because now I've continued writing it and it's good...pleasepleaseplease read the fic!


End file.
